The Rank
by pychowyaz
Summary: After getting back from a undercover job for the A.D.F (Animation Defence Force) for five years it was likewise that Gumball came back with a list of baddies known as The Rank. With the help of nine other characters with their own abilities and skills, they can take them down no matter what they throw at them. Can be describe as a animated version of The Blacklist


(It opens up with the blue cat inside a room discussing information with Josh Cooper The Head of A.D.F (Animation Defense Force) who is clearly interested in what he is saying.)

"The bombing of a city bus in a small town from one universe and a destruction of a hospital in another, both of them are linked to one guy" said Gumball as Cooper listen carefully. "Alexander Zamani, russian immigrant, terrorist mastermind and threat to anyone no matter who they are"

"And how do you know this?" questioned Cooper

"Being an undercover agent has it's perks if you stay long enough with the Black Cats" said Gumball with a smile. " They were in business with Zamani as they traded resources with him, they gave him the materials to built his bombs and he gave them automatic rifles in return for their generosity"

"Why would he wanted blow up a city bus and a hospital?" asked Cooper

"Those were just warnings for what's to come, rumors say that he's planning a nuclear attack in a populated area and trust me I don't know which world that he's planning to do it" said Gumball as Cooper has a look of fear on his face.

Then Cooper assistant David Resseler enter through the door with papers in his hand and said "Sir you really need to see this"

Cooper look at him with a annoyed look on his face "Not now Resseler, I'm in the middle of something"

"Sir I looked up Alexander Zamani" Said Ressler as set down the evidence. "we found out that he was connected to the kidnapping and murder of activist Todd Belin, a raid on a chemical warehouse that left seven people dead, a suicide bombing in downtown area and..."

"How long did these events went unsolved or where did they happen" grumble Cooper in a frustrated manner as he rubbed his forehead

"Sir all of these happen over the course of seven years and took place in the Regular Show universe" Resseler said with a look of that is hinting surprise and shock as picked up two photos of Zamani. One shown him playing mini golf in calm manner while the other one shown him sitting at a table eating a grilled cheese deluxe at Cheezer's without a care in the world. "We thought he was just a regular bystander just like any other citizen in the middle of Mordecai and Rigby crazy adventures, we just thought..."

Cooper slam his hand in anger "You meaning to tell me that a terrorist has been acting right under our noses and we did nothing about it despite that he is always in the the public eye"

"We were going to investigate those events but it crowed by some of the strangest shit that I ever seen such as a gang of killer animatronics and a underground business that clones people in order for them to party" said Ressler as he is chuckling over how wacky they are. "Seriously I wonder if I doing a actual job or playing a character on The X Files on acid"

"I don't wanna hear it, just want you to get out and have Zamani put on the A.D.F most wanted list and have him capture because he is planing something even worst" said's Cooper as he points to the door. As Ressler walks out the door, Gumball speaks "You think Alexander is bad, he's only a spec compare to others that I've put on The Rank"

Cooper looks at the feline in confusion "The Rank?". In a relaxing manner, the cat slouches and explains " During my five years undercover with The Black Cats I've found out they are connected to various criminals spread across various universes that you haven't heard of since they usually blend in with the background and only commit evil various deeds behind the backs of our heroes while they take on the obvious foes" "In my spare time I begin to write them down so I can expose to the fact that your agency has been very oblivious "

Gumball straighten up and smirked "It something I've like to called The Rank due to how I rate them on their danger level to the various worlds that you sworn to protect and if you want to take them down, we going to have to recruit a entire team based around my recommendations". Cooper facepalmed in frustration "Oh god there's more shit that I've didn't see, well thanks Gumball, for making the A.D.F looks like a bunch of idiot's". Cooper takes his hand off of his head and say's "Why didn't you tell me sooner while you are still in the Black Cats"

Gumball grinned "Because that will ruined the payoff"

**The Rank**

**Starring **

**Gumball Watterson **

**Brandy Harrington **

**Jake Long **

**Kim Possible**

**Ben Tennyson**

**Samurai Jack**

**Dexter McPherson**

**Pearl**

**Jenny Wakeman**

**Danny Phantom **

**Josh Cooper**

**David Resseler **

**and a rouge gallery listed by The Rank.**


End file.
